Story's About The Packs
by Angel X Tyco
Summary: These are story's that are either told to pups by elders, are hidden secrets, or adventures
1. Chapter 1

Darkpaw's Encounter

I was padding through the forest with my mentor Nightwhisper. We were out hunting and I had caught two birds. I was planning on getting a rabbit.

Then I heard growls from across the river. The rabbit which I was so close to catching ran down a nearby burrow.

I growled frustrated and headed to the border to see what the fuss was about. Just as I got their I saw a white blur go into the water.

The wolves by the river all gasped. Then two shrieked. "Tearpaw!"

Then they all began to race down the river, shouting to the white blur which I guess was one of them.

I dashed down the river. I jumped into the water, kicking up with my powerful legs. I resurfaced and looked around as best I could until I found what I was looking for.

Once I found the white wolf, I swam toward it. Then it went under. I dived down and grasped it, pulling it upward.

When I got it above water I felt it move and cough up some water. I began to pull it toward land.

I placed it on the sand. I looked at it closely and found out if was a she-wolf.

She looked up at me and I saw she had blue eyes and five blue tear under her glowed a little.

I asked, "Are you okay?"

Before she could answer a growl came from the bushes. "Get off our land!"

I turn to see seven wolves come out. Four adults and three apprentices I guess.

"Sorry, just thought you wanted her back alive. Maybe I was wrong." I stated, looking the male in the eye.

"Thank you Darkpaw." Barked a bluish grey male, Blueflames the deputy of ShorePack. "I think your mento is waiting for you."

Darkpaw looked behind him to see Nightwhisper waiting for him. He turned and swam back over to his side. He gave one last look back at the group his eyes staying on the white female.

'Hmm I hope we meet again.' He thought, then turned back and followed his mentor.

Darkpaw gathered up the prey he caught and padded next to Nightwhisper as they headed back to camp.

"Why did you do that?" Nightwhisper asked turning her head to him.

"Cause, I can't just let her die, could I?"

"No your right. That was the right thing to do."

They walked back to camp. His sister and brother Shadowpaw and Snakepaw padded up to him. They sniffed him.

"Ew you smell like those nasty ShorePack wolves!" Exclaimed Shadowpaw.

"Why do you smell like you just came out if their camp?" Snakepaw asked, twitching his head to the side.

"I just rescued one from drowning." He simply stated then walked by them placing his kills onto the fresh-kill pile.

He then padded into the Apprentices den and fell to sleep dreaming of the white she-wolf.


	2. Chapter 2

Forbidden Love

Silverpelt snuck out of the ShorePacks camp and into the forest. She padded to the Gathering place. As she entered the place where the packs come on the full moon during a turce.

She looked around, searching for a familiar scent. "Looking for someone?"

She turned toward the large rocks to one side and saw a light brown male with dark brown flecks on his legs and around his muzzle, and eyes.

"Cookieheart." She yelp in happiness, jumping up onto the rocks. She came up to him and nuzzled his cheek. "I've miss you so much!"

"And I've miss you Silverpelt." He mumbled, rubbing his cheek along hers.

That night they played and raced around. Once it was midnight they laid down and fell asleep.

As they woke up they said their farewells. "I'll see you soon Silverpelt."

"Same for you, my love."

Cookieheart raced back to his camp and went into the Warriors den. Then as all the other warriors began to rise he got up as well. After all it would not due if the deputy sleeps in.

While Silverpelt returned to camp, she saw something move in the bushes. She froze and commanded. "Come out of those bushes!"

She was shock as Mooncloud came out with sadness in his eyes. "This is against the Warrior code you do know that?"

"Your not going to tell are you?" She asked in fear.

He shook his head. "No, but I had wish it would of been me instead of him."

"Mooncloud...your great and all and I wish it had been you, but I-" she sighed, lowering her head. "Sorry."

He turned to look at her. "It's alright, I'm just glad your happy."

They padded side by side back to camp. As they entered they went into the Warriors den and laid down.

3 moons later

Silverpelt paced by the MoorPack border. She had been having this strange feeling in her belly for a long time.

She had stop seeing Cookieheart 2 moons before and now she was pregnant with his pups. 'Oh MoonPack what am I to do!' She thought desperately.

Then a patrol of MoorPack wolves padded up.

"What are you doing so close to our border!?" Growled a grey male, Windswept.

"Go get Cookieheart now!" She snapped, he looked at her with questioning eyes. "I need to ask him something."

"Fine, lets go. And don't you dare cross our border!"

"I won't!" Silverpelt retorted, glaring at the patrol as they headed back to their camp.

As she waited for Cookieheart she thought about the pups in her belly. 'What if they look like Cookieheart? Someone will notice and connect the two. Then what will I do!?'

"Silverpelt? What are you doing here?" Cookieheart asked as he padded up to the border.

"Cookieheart, I'm carrying your pups." She straight out said.

His eyes widen and he stood there shock for a bit. "You mean your having my pups?" Then he lit up and bounce around with joy. "I'm going to have pups! Yay!"

"Cookieheart I just thought it would be best if I told you they were yours, but I'm raising them in ShorePack and Mooncloud has agreed be their father."

Cookieheart stop bouncing around and look at her. "You mean they won't even know I'm their real dad?" He looked at her sadly.

"It's for the best. What would happen if the packs found out that they were half-pack? Their loyalty would be questioned. I'm sorry but I can't allow that. I've got to go." Then she turned and left Cookieheart for the last and final time.

Mooncloud was waiting by the entrant to the camp. "You told him?"

She nodded, placing her face into his shoulder. He rested his tail around her. "I've hurt him, but it's best for the pups."


	3. Chapter 3

Roaringstar's End  
I paced my den, Crystaleyes was sitting across from me. She just told me that PinePack attacked one of our patrols.  
I growled in frustration. Nightstar is just asking for a fight. This has got to stop!  
"Crystaleyes we need to make this stop, but I do not want to waste lives. It is obvious that Nightstar will kill anyone who gets in his way."  
I was talking about the border fight between Nightstar, who at that time was called Nightheart, and Stormfrost. Nightstar had nearly killed Stormfrost and if Whitewind had not been there he would have.  
"Let's decide towmorrow, give yourself time to think." Crystaleyes barked gently, knowing that I had her by me did settle me down a bit.  
"Oh alright. You are dismissed."  
She padded out of my den. I laid down and closed my eyes. - I awoke to the screams of my packmates. I jumped to my paws just as Crystaleyes entered my den.  
"It-it's PinePack! They're attacking the camp!" She howled, we turned and raced out of my den.  
There were PinePack wolves everywhere. They were attacking the warriors and apprentices. They were even attacking the Medicine wolves, queens, elders, and PUPS!  
I watch as Birdyeyes fell to the ground dead. I saw three pups get torn to pieces.  
I growled with rage, 'They have no right to do this! Murder innocent pups! And Birdyeyes back leg had been torn off due to a fox attack.'  
I charged down and attacked the nearest PinePack warrior. I slammed my paws onto his back and bit hard on his shoulder. 'I can kill him, but I'm not like those blood-thirsty monsters.' And I let him flee.  
"Roaringstar, come quick!" I heard Crystaleyes and turned to see her confronting Nightstar.  
I stormed over and growled. "How dare you attack my pack! Have you no pride? Attack and murdering elders and pups!" I launch myself at him.  
He quickly dodge and tore my chest opened. I howled in pain and collapsed. The last thing I heard was Crystaleyes rushing over to me and then her scream. - I awoke in MoonPack. "I need to return, I have to save my pack!"  
The 10 starry wolves that gave me my lives all looked at me with sorrow. "He should never have become leader."  
Then one of them came forward, it was Swishflames my mother, "My son it is time for you to return." - I woke up and stumbled to my paws. Right in front of me was Crystaleyes. Her throat was ripped open and she had gashes all over. I looked over to see Nightstar grinning at me.  
"I thought you would like to see that when you awoke so I placed her right there." He spoke in a fake sweet voice.  
"Grrrr, how dare you do this, you will pay even if I lose my life!" I charged at him again, but this time I went to the side and tried to ram him.  
He dodged, I tried to knock his legs from under him, but he saw it coming as well. Finally I just ran at him and slammed my head into his chest.  
Then Nightstar suddenly tore my back leg. I yelped and jumped away. He then jumped on top of me and tore at my spine and shoulder.  
I growled with frustration. Then Nightstar spoke, "I'm getting tired of this game. Lets finish this!" then he ran straight at me and dug his nails into my throat before I could even move.  
As I faded away for the last time, I looked up at Nightstar with so much hate. "Yo-you-you'll p-pay fo-for thi-this!" I rasped as at last the darkness over came me.


	4. Chapter 4

Icestar's Sad Death  
I padded out if my den and watched my pack with pride. I was the leader of PinePack.  
My deputy Nightheart was organizing patrols. The apprentices were practicing battle moves with each other. The queens were watching over their mischievous pups. The elders were laying in the sun warming their pelts.  
I jumped down and padded up to my deputy. Nightheart turned to me and barked. "Good morning Icestar, you want to join a patrol?"  
"Sure, a run through the forest would be nice."  
"You can go with Nettlefire, Smokyowl, and Mouseear." He pointed to the three by the entrant of the camp.  
I nodded to him and bounced up to them. "Mind if I join?"  
"Not at all Icestar, we're just about to go hunting." Woofed Smokyowl, she led the way through the forest to a grassy place we called Rabbit Patch.  
We split up and began hunting. I caught a rabbit. Mouseear caught a large plump one, and Nettlfire caught a rabbit and a adder. Smokyowl caught two rabbits.  
Once we gathered all our prey together we padded back to camp. As we entered camp I noticed everyone was surrounding something.  
After I dropped off my prey I padded over to see what was going on. I saw that Nightheart was telling the pack he was attacked over by the ShorePack border.  
Some wolves were howling that we should march over there and teach them a lesson.  
"He's up to something." I turned to see Risingowl, watching Nightheart carefully.  
I padded up to her and asked. "What do you mean? Are you saying Nightheart is lying and that he tore himself?"  
She looked me in the eyes and said. "I never said he tore himself or that he was lying, but I don't think he's telling the complete truth either."  
I turned to look at my deputy. I made him deputy cause he showed he would do anything for his pack, was that all just a trick?  
Risingowl mumbled to me. "Be careful Icestar, cause if your not than you just might doom us all." Then she padded off to the Elders den.  
I went into my den and laid down. I fell asleep and dreamed of Nightheart betraying us and destroying the pack.  
Then suddenly I woke up from a noise outside my den. I stood up and barked. "Who's there?"  
No one answered, I growled with annoyance. Then Nightheart padded in. "Oh it's just you Nightheart. What are you doing in my den at this time?"  
Nightheart narrowed his eyes and spoke. "I think it's my time to lead this pack. You are nothing but a weak leader bowing to the others. You make us look weak!"  
Then he launched at me and knocked me down I tried to call out, but he had dug his teeth into my throat and bit down hard.  
As I faded and came back over and over I thought, 'So this is what Risingowl ment.' then I faded for the last time and joined MoonPack.


	5. Chapter 5

Pineclaw's Betrayal

As I padded back and forth in front of my group. There was my sister Sweetwind, us both from MountainPack, then there was Sorrelnight, Flametalon, and Adderpelt from ShorePack. There was Swifteyes and Mintpelt from MoorPack, and Splashtail from RainPack, and Gorseclaw, Pinefrost, Weaseltooth of PinePack. Only a few had come today cause if all of them left the packs would notice.

We were planing our take over of the packs. All we needed to do was kill all the leaders and deputy's and then claim then packs as ours.

We would be the new leaders of ForestPack. No one would go hunger cause all the packs would provide for each other. No more fighting over borders and no more dying cause of wars.

Pineclaw planed it all out, yes he was going to rule the forest and no one was going to stop him.

"You all should return to your packs, the attack will happen three-nights from now. Understood." I told them.

They all nodded their heads and began to leave. Sweetwind was the only one who remain.

"Brother, do you believe we'll win?" She asked with a little doubt. "I mean shouldn't we wait until there's more warriors with us?"

"Sweetwind, we're just killing the leaders and their deputy's. There's nothing to worry about. Once the packs are leaderless then we'll take control." I said to her gently. "Then there will be no more fight over stupid things. No more pointless deaths."

She looked at me sadly. We were both thinking of the battle with BloodPack. They had killed our mother Ivysky and my mate Eaglefire. It was all because our stupid leader Froststar had picked a fight over supposedly thief of prey and launched a attack on their camp.

After word I confronted Froststar, asking him why he just had to go and get seven warriors killed for nothing, two of which were really important to me.

My brother Songflight came up and said it was not for nothing, that I made in sound that they died in vain.

I had growled it was in vain. Then stormed off with Sweetwind following behind me.

We had decided to talk to other packs to see if they thought their leaders weren't doing their job in protecting their packs. We got answers from all the packs, but BloodPack. BloodPack was known for killing and just liked to stay away from the other packs unless battle comes, then they join in on the stronger ones side.

We padded back to our camp which was a cave high up in the mountains. As we entered I glared at the leaders den. 'Soon Froststar I will have my revenge for the lost you've cost me."

We went into the warriors den and saw our brother Songflight twitching in his nest. Ever sents the death of our mother and my mate we've not talked. Our father was so grief stricken that he had to retire early and is slowly fading away.

Me and Sweetwind went to our nest in the far side of the den and curled up to each others warm scents,

3 days later

"Attack! Kill the leaders!" I howled at the Gathering. My wolves all stood to their feet and charged to the Great Rocks where the leaders and their deputy's stood.

The leaders were all shocked as their own warriors attacked them. Coolstar of RainPack howled in pain as Splashtail attacked him. I raced for Froststar and knocked him off the rocks then pounced on him as though he was prey.

"This is what you get for killing my family!" I snarled in his face.

As I was about to lash my paw across his throat I was shoved off by something. I turned to see my brother standing in front of me.

"What has gotten into you? Why are you doing this?" He asked, a look of sadness in his eyes.

"I'm getting my revenge on that flea-bitten mute!" I snapped, glaring at him with so muck hate.

Then I heard a yelp as the deputy of MountainPack collapsed, dead. I turned to see Sweetwind standing over his body, pride in her eyes.

"Watch brother as the once powerful leaders all fall." I sneer at him.

He shook his head and spoke. "Then I have no choice but to kill." Just as he finish he launched himself at me and began to attack.

We fought for a long while, but I was no match for him and soon my throat was torn and I laid bleeding to death.

I looked over to see Sweetwind fighting Rosrheart and watched sadly as she fell under her mentors paws,  
dead.

Then as it became obvious that our group was not winning the rest fled. Then I finally faded


End file.
